I'm a Vamp!
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: Lucy finally convinces Nicholas to turn her into a vampire, and she's loving her new life! A little (and I mean really little) sneak-peak of Lucy enjoying her life as a vampire with Nicholas! (Includes just the tiniest bit of link to The Longest Night, the 6.5th book of the Drake Chronicles.)


Warning! My English sucks for a Drake brother standard. Bad grammar and vocab (probably). Meet my OTP of the vampire circle, and Lucy is finally a vampire! Takes place after T_he Longest Night_, which, yes, means they are adults. No mature content though, so no worries. I wanted to make it as cute and as, you know, NiLu as I can.

* * *

Lucy

"Lucy, are you sure?" Nicholas looked at me with worried eyes for just about the millionth time that night.

"_Yes_, you dork," I rolled my eyes affectionately at him with a grin.

"Bite me." For once, I meant it literally.

I was prepared. _Very _prepared. I mean, I've been growing up with vampires since I was a baby. I practically knew them better than I knew myself (which proved to be very true). I knew when I was prepared to be one of _them_, regardless of how they thought.

"You won't be able to turn back," Nicholas warned me gravely.

I laughed lightly and nuzzled my nose to his. "Nicky, I'm an adult. I can make my own choices, and now I have. So just bite me already."

Nicholas stared into my eyes, searching for something more. I stared back, my many years with him reminding me that this is the only way this little idiot will finally rid of his insecurity. Honestly, why were the Drake brothers _always _more worried about the females they know rather than themselves? Hell, I can still break their noses even if I become a grandmother. Which I will seemingly not.

After a minute or so of staring, Nicholas closed his eyes and breathed out a little sigh before opening them again, the cloud fading from his eyes. "Don't regret it, Lucky."

"Not in a hundred years, Nicky."

And so he bit me. I knew then that my life would never be the same again.

* * *

Nicholas

"Shit, shit!" I cursed profusely as I paced the farmhouse helplessly. Lucy was fighting for her life now, the blood from Aunt Hyacinth not doing it's job well enough. Maybe things weren't working so well. After all, the ancient blood running inside her was roughly 10 years old, not to mention, it was so diluted I was amazed it worked at all.

"I knew this was a bad idea," I muttered to myself, sweat breaking out on my forehead. This was speaking a lot, as vampires technically do not feel tired, let alone _perspire_, unless the sun was rising, which was always bad for vampires. And it was 2am now. Again, not good.

As Sebastian silently but forcefully placed his arm on my shoulder, I did not have a choice but to drop onto a chair and watch as Lucy's chest heaved up and down at a pace no human would last at.

I was still not sure if she was a human or vampire yet.

* * *

Lucy

Having sensitive ears were definitely a minus. I could hear Nicholas fine, or should I say, too well. Even his mutterings were as loud as thunder in my ears. I wanted to scream at him to shut up and that I'm fine, but my mouth won't move and my eyes won't lift.

I felt hot; raw. It was like being stuffed in an oven heated up to the highest temperature.

Set timing at _infinite_. Not exactly comforting.

I felt my mouth being forced open as something metallic tasting was stuffed down my throat. This smell, this texture, this taste... _Blood_, I realised immediately. I should've been grossed out, but somehow I was swallowing it greedily. I was even yearning for more. I clamped my mouth shut and felt teeth against my gums. _Sharp_ teeth. Ouch.

Then it finally hit me what happened to me an hour ago.

Holy crap. Was I a fully-pledged vampire now?

* * *

Nicholas

Nothing could describe how I felt when Lucy's eyes flew open. They were a light shade of blue now, like the colour of the ocean on a clear day. As she opened her mouth to breathe, which she technically did not need to anymore, I saw a set of healthy fangs poking out from her lips.

This was Lucky Hamilton the vampire.

I didn't care that my whole family was staring, and I threw my arms around Lucy's neck and kissed her fiercely, our tongues slyly avoiding our fangs. _Holy crap, she really is good at this vampire thing._

Her skin was now cool to touch, just like me and everyone in my family. I suddenly remembered that she should be bloody thirsty now, and broke the kiss to give Uncle Geoffrey the look. Understanding dawned upon his blank expression within a split second and a bottle of blood was in my hands before I realised it.

I popped the cap open and I didn't care that it hit Quinn in the head, who was complaining of how it 'ruined his looks', and stuffed the opening into Lucy's mouth. She made a choking sound but the bottle was emptying obediently.

When it was completely drained, I pulled it out of her mouth and tossed it aside without a second glance. I cupped Lucy's pale cheeks in my hands and stared into her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She headbutted me.

"I don't need you to baby-sit me, Drake."

It hurt a hell load more than it did when she was still human. I was in so much trouble with this new Lucy.

* * *

Lucy

Everything felt so natural, yet so unreal.

I was undead. I run fast. I don't need to breathe. I could retract fangs or let them poke out of my gums as I wish. I was officially a _vampire_.

I laughed hysterically, as Hunter would have said, as I slipped into the _Helios-Ra _academy without a sound. Adding on to my years in this damned school, I was pretty much unnoticed by all the students here as I ran past them, swift as the wind.

Hunter, being another one having spent years with the Drakes and staking vampires, was the only one who noticed my movements. She twirled around, holding a textbook in one hand, and flung a stake heading straight for my heart without even looking up from the book, which I read entitled as 'How to Track Vampires Efficiently'. I had the time to snort, for I had read that book myself, and all it had was crap.

"What the hell, Hunter!" I shouted as my years of human experience took over and adding up my new vamp abilities, I was able to bend a 120 degrees anti-clockwise and the stake broke into half as it whirled past me, making a cracking sound against a wall. I did not want to imagine how it'd feel to have that ram into my heart.

"Lucy!?" Hunter nearly dropped her textbook as I un-blurred into view next to her, startling some of her students. I smirked. It was not everyday you see the great Hunter Wild shocked by one, especially not Lucy Hamilton.

Until today.

"What's with that get-up? You totally have this vampire vibe. That's not good, right?" Hunter said all that without pausing for a break.

I laughed as I heard her heartbeat and sniffed her scent, remembering what Quinn told me earlier that day. She _did _smell good; it wasn't Quinn boasting. Well, not as good as Nicholas, of course.

Anyways.

"How'd I look, Buffy?" I made a round to show Hunter my newly picked skull shirt and mini-shorts. It may be nearing winter now, but vampires don't feel cold at all.  
Talk about perks of being an undead blood-sucker.

"Great," I smell the sincerity in her words and... what was that? Was what I was smelling the scent of _worry_?

"What's up?" I tilted my head at her quizzily. She actually blushed.

"Right, you can smell me now. I've got to remember that. It's just... are you okay? I mean, new vampires and... you know, bloodlust, right?"

I blinked blankly at her two times and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Hunter!" I managed to choke out between the giggles I was trying to stifle. Her students stared at me with eyebrows raised, clearly confused at why their teacher was conversing with another teacher... who was now a vampire. Their pulse were totally off the healthy range. Not like I blamed them.

"Remember who I am? I'm craving chocolate," I grinned.

What I said was true. I don't crave blood as much as I thought I would. The thought of tofu still scared me, and chocolate still seemed like the better alternative.

Vampire or not, Lucy Hamilton is never getting rid of her love for sweets.

"Now, shall we get down some scaring business?"

Not to mention the kid still in me.

* * *

Nicholas

"She's late," I growled to myself. I had finally settled a stupid argument between Aggie and her boyfriend Cal and had sent them off for a date so our house was empty, but I was the one apparently awaiting my date. Lucy said she had some sort of meeting at the _Helios-Ra _academy to explain her new identity properly in order to continue teaching there. I wouldn't have minded if she didn't. That way, I'd get to spend more time with her.

Just as I let out the 37th sigh that hour, I heard the silent but not-quite shuffling of feet, and Lucy emerged from the bushes, looking as hot as she did human. But more.

The only thing I could think of was how to wipe that smirk off her face the second she stepped through the door. And I had a pretty good idea how.

* * *

Lucy

I grinned as Nicholas came into view, and inhaled several whiffs of my boyfriend's scent.

"Nicky," I threw myself onto him and the two of us fell backwards onto the sofa which was scarred from many fights in our house. Not like I cared tonight since no one was home. No one but the two of us, anyway.

The night smelled fresh, and I loved it. I guess I had more of my Mom in me than I had thought.

"Lucky," Nichola's hoarse whisper made me shiver. My new sensitive ears made every action he took so obvious, so close. It was a miracle how I didn't die of a heart attack. I guess that's why vampires don't need to have a heart rate. They'd die from shock before a stake can ram its way through their hearts.

Nicholas frowned.

I frowned back. "What?"

"Don't think of other things when we're finally alone together."

I threw my head back and he planted kisses on my neck and laughed. "Of course. Sorry. I'm all yours tonight, Drake."

For the first time since I became a vampire, Nicholas smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Hamilton. When it comes to experience, I have the upperhand."

Oops. I guess I was busted. But I let him have his way anyways.

The man - or should I say - the vampire of my life. Nicholas Drake, the one little idiot who changed from the most annoying thing to the biggest part of my life.

Oh, and did I mention?

"I love you, you little prick."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the read! I can never get this couple out of my head. Please forgive any errors you may have spotted in this spur-of-the-moment writing!


End file.
